ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Point of Impact
Reia continued to see what William is going through. Will woke up into the base Heathrow and was demoted to private. Early next morning, the privates get on a plane and was descended into the fight. Even though he is having trouble with the safety switch, Will got lucky and killed his first machine. But it wasn't enough. He grabbed the explosives and killed another machine, but the bloodline caused him to return back. Reia: That monster's blood... I wonder... - Reia takes the scroll and headed back to the gang. Reia: Angela, I found what your looking for. Kiva: Seems like you're onto something, sis. Reia: You bet I am. - Angela takes the scroll and past through the events on Reia's word. Reia: Stop. That monster, the blue one. Ratchet: Okay, what about it? Reia: The monster was killed, but upon impact, Will was burned by the acid and has his blood transfusion from it. I'm sure of it, that's what cause him to go on a time loop. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Angela, we need to follow that bloodline if we are going to help Will. - Angela puts the scroll into the machine and makes a few adjustments. Angela: Okay, we should be able to help Will now. Reia: *sighs* Angela: Marta, take some rest. You need it. Marta: When does this time loop gotta stop? Angela: A few hours here. We'll get the mission started tomorrow. Marta: Okay. Angela: Everyone, get some rest. I'll be up to finish this machine. - The gang split up for tonight. First off, Reia keeps an eye on the bridge when Kiva came in. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. Kiva: So, how are you feeling? Reia: Feeling fine, thanks. After this, everything will be at our shoulders. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: How are you feeling about this? Reaching the end, I mean? Kiva: I'm feeling good. Reia: I thought so. People are begging us to save them, across the entire universe. We held onto hope and keeping it, so that others can live. Kiva: Yeah, I can tell. Reia: At this point, there's no telling how Zamasu would strike against us. Kiva: Well, if this is going to be a final war, we need an army. Bigger then we have before against the Dark Organization. Reia: A massive army? Seriously, we don't need that many to fight Zamasu. Kiva: I'm talking about Thanos, sis. Besides, he has followers and a massive army on his own. Reia: I suppose you're right. But who will come to our aid? Kiva: I think Sonja can help. Reia: Yeah, I think she can. I'll make the arrangement for Alister to pick her up. That's a start, but we need to think about who we need. Kiva: We also need Pandora. It would make sense that she is the only heir to the Throne of Fate. Reia: I suppose so. She's last seen on Planet Thra. I'll handle this one. Kiva: Okay. Reia: So, Sonja and Pandora... That's seven. Kiva: Awesome! Reia: Something tells me that wasn't nearly going to be enough for an army. I seriously need to think this through. Get some rest, alright? Kiva: Okay. - Kiva left the bridge, leaving Reia alone for a few minutes until Hatchet appeared. Hatchet: You knew why the Skeleton King would control me. Reia: Of course I do. We put an end to him either way. And now, someone more powerful is pulling the strings. Hatchet: Do you know this mastermind, as I'm sure you do know with a snap of the fingers? Reia: Only by name. We have plenty of info too. Hatchet: Who is he? Reia: ...Zamasu. Hatchet: Huh.. I may have dealt a great deal of harm, but you did find the light in me again. Reia: I just have to. You're my friend. Hatchet: Yes.. We are friends. - Reia smiled and Hatchet helped her strategies her plan of attack. Meanwhile, Kiva return to her room with Terra waiting. Terra: Seems like everyone is gearing up for war. Reia knew this would happened since he sends that message in the Glaze. Kiva: Yeah, everyone's being serious. Terra: I don't want our daughter to get caught up in the crossfire. Kiva: I know. Terra: We have to bring her here. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Ratchet has granted access for Lisa to come aboard already. Kiva: Yeah, she should be fine here. I'll have to talk to her once this 'time loop' mission is over. Terra: Agreed. - Elsewhere, Caulifla trained with Kale when Karai came in the training room. Karai: Training again, Caulifla? Caulifla: We have to. Master needs all of us to help her and the entire team. Kale: Yeah. Black has to be stopped, one way or another. Karai: You're forgetting something important- Thanos, our obstacle. Caulifla: Right. Well, we'll just knock him down flat. Kale: He wants the stones, sis. Caulifla: I know he does, Kale. He can just wipe half of the universe with those stones, but that Zamasu guy thinks he can clean humanity with his plan? Not under my shoe! Karai: This would take more than all of us, Caulifla. Caulifla: Yeah, I figure as much. Kale: (Master...) - Lastly, Ratchet and Sasha checks on Jake. Jake: Hey. Sasha: How are you feeling? Jake: A little scared. - Jake hugs her mom. Ratchet: It's okay to be scared, son. Jake: Do you think we can stop Thanos? Ratchet: Maybe, but something tells me that the Avengers and the Guardians would have to battle him. Jake: Leaving us with Goku Black and Zamasu? Ratchet: Yeah. Sasha: Ratchet, if we respond to this, it would be our final fight for the entire multi-verse. Ratchet: I know. We need to be sure the entire team is prepared for this. Jake: Got it. No pressure, right? Ratchet: Yeah, no pressure. - The gang went on their business until the next morning. Category: Scenes